The claimed invention was made by, on behalf of, and/or in connection with one or more of the following parties to a joint university-corporation research agreement: The Regents of the University of Michigan, Princeton University, The University of Southern California, and the Universal Display Corporation. The agreement was in effect on and before the date the claimed invention was made, and the claimed invention was made as a result of activities undertaken within the scope of the agreement.
Electronic display currently is a primary means for rapid delivery of information. Television sets, computer monitors, instrument display panels, calculators, printers, wireless phones, handheld computers, etc. aptly illustrate the speed, versatility, and interactivity that is characteristic of this medium. Of the known electronic display technologies, organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) are of considerable interest for their potential role in the development of full color, flat-panel display systems that may render obsolete the bulky cathode ray tubes still currently used in many television sets and computer monitors.
Generally, OLEDs are comprised of several organic layers in which at least one of the layers can be made to electroluminesce by applying a voltage across the device (see, e.g., Tang, et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 1987, 51, 913 and Burroughes, et al., Nature, 1990, 347, 359). When a voltage is applied across a device, the cathode effectively reduces the adjacent organic layers (i.e., injects electrons), and the anode effectively oxidizes the adjacent organic layers (i.e., injects holes). Holes and electrons migrate across the device toward their respective oppositely charged electrodes. When a hole and electron meet on the same molecule, recombination is said to occur, and an exciton is formed. Recombination of the hole and electron in luminescent compounds is accompanied by radiative emission, thereby producing electroluminescence.
Depending on the spin states of the hole and electron, the exciton resulting from hole and electron recombination can have either a triplet or singlet spin state. Luminescence from a singlet exciton results in fluorescence, whereas luminescence from a triplet exciton results in phosphorescence. Statistically, for organic materials typically used in OLEDs, one quarter of the excitons are singlets, and the remaining three-quarters are triplets (see, e.g., Baldo, et al., Phys. Rev. B, 1999, 60, 14422). Until the discovery that there were certain phosphorescent materials that could be used to fabricate practical electro-phosphorescent OLEDs (U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,238) and, subsequently, demonstration that such electro-phosphorescent OLEDs could have a theoretical quantum efficiency of up to 100% (i.e., harvesting all of both triplets and singlets), the most efficient OLEDs were typically based on materials that fluoresced. Fluorescent materials luminesce with a maximum theoretical quantum efficiency of only 25% (where quantum efficiency of an OLED refers to the efficiency with which holes and electrons recombine to produce luminescence), since the triplet to ground state transition of phosphorescent emission is formally a spin forbidden process. Electro-phosphorescent OLEDs have now been shown to have superior overall device efficiencies as compared with electro-fluorescent OLEDs (see, e.g., Baldo, et al., Nature, 1998, 395, 151 and Baldo, et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 1999, 75(3), 4).
Due to strong spin-orbit coupling that leads to singlet-triplet state mixing, heavy metal complexes often display efficient phosphorescent emission from such triplets at room temperature. Accordingly, OLEDs comprising such complexes have been shown to have internal quantum efficiencies of more than 75% (Adachi, et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., 2000, 77, 904). Certain organometallic iridium complexes have been reported as having intense phosphorescence (Lamansky, et al., Inorganic Chemistry, 2001, 40, 1704), and efficient OLEDs emitting in the green to red spectrum have been prepared with these complexes (Lamansky, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2001, 123, 4304). Red-emitting devices containing iridium complexes have been prepared according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,645. Phosphorescent heavy metal organometallic complexes and their respective devices have also been the subject of International Patent Application Publications WO 00/57676, WO 00/70655, and WO 01/41512; U.S. Publications 2006/0202194 and 2006/0204785; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,001,536; 6.911,271; 6,939,624; and 6,835,469.
Despite the recent discoveries of efficient heavy metal phosphors and the resulting advancements in OLED technology, there remains a need for even greater efficiency in devices. Fabrication of brighter devices that use less power and have longer lifetimes will contribute to the development of new display technologies and help realize the current goals toward full color electronic display on flat surfaces. The phosphorescent organometallic compounds, and the devices comprising them, described herein, help fulfill these and other needs.